The invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus including a handshake correction module and a method of controlling the digital photographing apparatus.
When panorama shooting is performed using a general digital camera, predetermined regions of an initially captured image and a subsequently captured image are compared, and a user is simply notified that the shooting is appropriate if the first and second images are continuous within a threshold value and that reshooting is requested if the first and second images are not continuous within the threshold value. However, a user may not easily capture accurately continuous images by seeing a live-view screen and has to perform reshooting when captured images are not continuous within a threshold value.